Rose's Promise
by D'rain Potterhead
Summary: Dia sering sekali terluka, entah karena faktor nasib atau ketersengajaan. Dan Rose, tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak peduli padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan janjinya pada Ron?


_"Pastikan kau mengalahkannya dalam semua ujian, Rosie. Untunglah kau mewarisi otak ibumu."_

_"Ron, astaga," kata Hermione, setengah galak, setengah geli. "Jangan buat mereka bermusuhan bahkan sebelum mereka mulai sekolah!"_

_"Kau betul, sori." kata Ron, tetapi tak bisa menahan diri, dia menambahkan, "jangan terlalu ramah kepadanya, tapi, Rosie. Kakek Weasley tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menikahi darah-murni."_

* * *

Disclaimer : All character © J.K. Rowling. Story © D'rain

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun kelima Next Generation di Hogwarts

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya silahkan dikritik agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya.

**Read and Review please...**

* * *

Dulu Rose Weasley tak peduli. Dia tak pernah peduli dengan janji itu. Ia hanya berjanji, tanpa memikirkan apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Ron Weasley tidak pernah lupa sedikitpun untuk mengingatkan Rose setiap kali mereka bertemu pada Natal maupun liburan musim panas. Kata-katanya selalu sama, dan karenanya membuat Rose sudah hafal.

"Kau harus terus mengalahkannya, Rosie. Dan jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Jangan banyak mengobrol dengannya juga. Kalau dia yang mengajakmu bicara, hindari saja. Jangan berlama-lama memandangnya. Jangan jatuh pada rayuannya. Juga jangan menerima apapun yang diberikannya, terutama yang berupa makanan atau minuman, karena mungkin dia sudah menambahkan Amortentia—ramuan cinta, ke dalamnya. Mengerti?"

Seperti biasa, Rose hanya mengangguk dengan penuh senyuman.

"Ron!" sela Hermione, ibunya tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak bisa mencegah mereka, kalau mereka ingin berteman."

"Berteman? Berteman kau bilang?" Ron tertawa hambar. "Aku tak percaya kalau niatnya hanya berteman, Hermione. Dia pasti punya pikiran lebih dari itu. Seperti kau tidak pernah muda saja."

"Dan bagaimana kau yang pintar tahu akan hal itu?" tanya Hermione melambat-lambatkan.

Ron menatapnya lurus-lurus, "lihat saja Rosie kita yang manis! Dia sudah jadi gadis yang sangat cantik, Hermione. Dia akan bisa memesona siapa saja. Aku akan heran kalau si Scorpius itu tak tertarik padanya."

Dan seperti biasa, pada akhirnya, Hermione akan kalah argumen dari Ron, kalau itu menyangkut Scorpius. Rose sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik selama ini. Percayalah, dia sudah berusaha. Dia sudah menjaga jarak dengan Scorpius. Sudah menolak saat Scorpius menawarkan padanya untuk berada di kompartemen yang sama. Sudah sering menghindar saat Scorpius mengajaknya bicara. Tapi berapa lama kemungkinan janjinya pada ayahnya bisa bertahan?

Sekarang setelah beberapa tahun berlalu menyenangkan, ia tidak bisa menutup mata lagi. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk dekat dengan sosok menyenangkan seperti Scorpius Malfoy. Kedekatannya dengan Scorpius mengalir begitu saja tanpa disadarinya, meskipun terkadang semua saudara-saudarinya, mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu dekat Scorpius. Well, tidak semuanya sebenarnya. Semua kecuali Albus Potter.

Albus, sekalipun sukses masuk di Gryffindor, alih-alih di Slytherin, menjalin persahabatan yang, bisa dibilang cukup erat dengan Scorpius yang notabenenya adalah seorang Malfoy dan seorang Slytherin. Sementara James, Lily, dan Hugo, sibuk menceritakan dengan panjang lebar tentang keburukan Scorpius, Albus sebaliknya, dengan cuek membela Scorpius dengan berbalik menceritakan sisi positif sahabatnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," katanya suatu malam di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, saat mereka berlima berkumpul, "tidak akan ada gadis normal yang mampu menolak kharismanya. Dia cerdas, berbakat dalam banyak hal, keturunan bangsawan, tampan (harus kuakui yang satu itu), dan oh, dia juga bintang Quidditch."

"Tapi dia sok," kata Hugo Weasley sebal.

"Dan sombong," kata James Potter.

"Dia tidak bersikap begitu kepada Rose, benar kan, sepupu?" tanya Albus meyakinkan.

Belum sempat Rose menjawab, Lily Potter tiba-tiba menyambar, "jangan lupa bahwa dia itu _playboy_, Al."

"Apa kau pernah melihat dia menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap gadis lain selain Rose? Atau kau pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan gadis lain selain Rose, selama tiga tahun kau di sini?" sergah Albus tak sabar.

"Tidak," jawab Lily, "tapi hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini mendekatinya. Tak ada bedanya."

Albus mendengus dan menggeleng tak percaya.

"Intinya, Rose," tegas James sok bijaksana, "kau sudah berjanji dengan paman Ron. Begitu juga kami, kami berjanji sebisa mungkin akan menghalangi kau dekat-dekat dengan si Scorpius itu. Jadi jangan lemah."

"Tapi kalian tidak akan mengikutiku terus menerus atau mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, kan?" tanya Rose khawatir. "Maksudku, kita berbeda kelas dan kalian pasti punya urusan masing-masing."

James, Lily, dan Hugo saling pandang. Kemudian Hugo menjawab, "yah, selama itu tidak diperlukan, kurasa kami tidak akan membuntutimu."

"Kecuali kalau sudah sangat mendesak," James menambahkan.

"Oh—tidak perlu seprotektif itu," protes Rose.

-o0o-

Pelajaran Mantra esoknya benar-benar menyenangkan untuk Rose. Bagaimana tidak, ia banjir pujian dari Profesor Flitwick karena berhasil melakukan mantra yang tidak bisa dilakukan semua murid di kelas itu. Rose terlalu senang untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum. Maka sepanjang pelajaran itu, semua ekspresi murid lain kusut menyedihkan, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Rose. Saat memandang ke depan sebelah kirinya, ia bersumpah ia melihat Scorpius tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang membahayakan. Senyuman yang harus membuatnya waspada, karena jantungnya mulai berdegup tak beraturan.

Rose sengaja berkemas dengan cepat ketika jam pelajaran berakhir. Tidak memandang sedikit pun ke arah Scorpius maupun Albus, dan meluncur pergi. Rambut merahnya yang bergelombang dan panjang berkibar saat ia mempercepat langkah. Ia sudah akan tiba di menara Gryffindor, kalau seseorang tidak menghalangi langkahnya. Scorpius Malfoy berdiri disana, mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya yang berdarah. Sebuah goresan yang cukup panjang di telapaknya menjadi sumber cairan kemerahan itu mengucur keluar.

Rose sudah menduganya. Ini sering terjadi. Scorpius sering terluka saat bertemu dengannya. Sebelumnya tangan kiri, hidung, pipi, bibir dan telinga. Dan sekarang, tangan kirinya terkena goresan yang membuatnya berdarah.

"Kau harus merasa beruntung dan berterima kasih pada Mum-ku, karena dia yang menyuruhku membawa kemanapun kotak P3K. Yah, tidak ada obat, hanya kassa dan _betadine_ Kau yakin tidak perlu ke Madam Pomfrey?" tanya Rose setelah ia mengajak Scorpius duduk dan mengeluarkan kotak obat-obatannya.

"Tidak," jawab Scorpius senang, "selama kau masih bisa menanganinya. Aku hanya butuh kau."

Rose mulai meneteskan _betadine_ dan menggulungkan kassa di tangan Scorpius. "Kenapa sih kau selalu terluka begini? Jangan-jangan kau sengaja melakukannya, karena ingin mendapat perhatianku."

"Memang."

"Kau ini," Rose berdecak sebal, "lain kali kau terluka lagi, aku tidak akan peduli."

"Benarkah, Rose? Aku ingin mencobanya," kata Scorpius dengan menantang.

"Aku serius, Malfoy."

Scorpius menarik tangannya yang sudah terbalut dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang putih pucat kepada Rose. Mata abu-abunya bertemu dengan mata biru Rose. Senyum licik terukir di wajahnya.

"Malfoy, kuperingatkan kau, jangan coba-coba mende—"

Tapi Rose sudah terlambat. Scorpius sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Ia menempatkan bibirnya ke sebelah telinga gadis itu dan berbisik, "pembohong."

"Ap—"

Scorpius menarik wajahnya, masih terlalu dekat dengan wajah Rose yang sekarang kemerahan. "Aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan. Kalau tidak, jantungmu tidak akan berdegup sekencang ini. Lihat, aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya."

Rose tidak bisa menyangkal Scorpius, karena apa yang dikataknnya memang benar. Bisikan menggoda Scorpius di telinganya yang baru saja terjadi, membuat keadaan makin rumit, karena Rose masih bisa merasakan hangatnya desahan napas Scorpius di telinganya, membuatnya bergidik aneh.

"Jangan pernah lagi kau bernapas di dekat telingaku, Malfoy," kata Rose serius.

"Panggil aku Scorpius."

"Aku tidak mau kita dianggap akrab."

"Oh—kita memang sudah akrab. Lagipula aku memanggilmu Rose. Dan kau pernah memanggilku Scorpius, kenapa sekarang tidak mau?"

"Waktu itu aku tidak sadar sudah mengucapkannya dan itu hanya kebetulan."

"Tidak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini."

"Ada, Malfoy."

"Panggil aku Scorp," ulang Scorpius tanpa mengurangi jarak di antara wajah mereka.

"Tidak."

"Scorp."

"Malfoy."

Scorpius mulai mendekat lagi, dan Rose tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Semakin dekat.

Dan...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" suara nyaring itu menginterupsi mereka.

Rose tidak tahu harus berteima kasih atau marah pada James yang, harus diakuinya, mengganggunya. Rose ingin sekali melemparkan benda apa pun pada James saat itu juga. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, karena hal itu akan menimbulkan anggapan untuk Scorpius bahwa Rose sebenarnya menginginkan hal tadi berlanjut. Dengan kata lain, mengakui kekalahannya.

"Sudahlah, James," terdengar suara Albus yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. "Kau mengacaukannya."

James membelalak marah pada adik laki-lakinya. Rose yang pipinya semakin memerah, berlari pergi, meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

-o0o-

Apa yang dipikirkannya tadi? Tidak banyak yang bisa dipirkannya kalau dia berhadapan dengan Scorpius, dan itu memang kenyataan. Ciuman pertamanya. Dia hampir saja hilang kendali. Hampir saja dia membiarkan Scorpius menciumnya. Hampir saja, dia akan bisa merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan bibir Scorpius. Hal yang sudah pasti akan melemahkan tekadnya untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada ayahnnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap selanjutnya saat bertemu dengan Scorpius lagi?

Semua ini membuat Rose sedikit frustasi, yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran berikutnya, Ramuan. Ditambah lagi, ia harus bertemu dengan Scorpius di kelas itu. Profesor Slughorn sangat manyayangkan sikap Rose hari ini. Karena hanya Rose, yang biasanya unggul dalam pelajarannya, ia tidak mau murid istimewanya menjadi tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

Semuanya berjalan buruk, dengan James yang marah-marah di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan berkata bahwa Rose gadis yang lemah. Kedatangan Hugo dan Lily sama sekali tidak membantunya. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan Rose akan pesan Ron, ayahnya. Tentu saja, tanpa perlu mereka mengatakannya berulang kali pun, Rose akan selalu ingat dengan janjinya pada ayahnya.

Makan malam di Aula Besar juga tidak bisa menentramkan hatinya. Syukurlah, Scorpius belum datang. Dan ini sangat membantu karena bisa mengurangi pergulatan yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Makan malam hari ini sama sekali tak bisa memberi semangat Rose. Menyentuh makanannya saja, dia enggan melakukannya. Kedua sahabatnya, Bree Forest dan Anabelle Thomas, yang tampak sangat khawatir dengan kesehatan Rose, bergantian menyodorkan beberapa makanan yang mungkin bisa menggodanya.

"Ayolah, Rose," kata Anabelle setelah semua makanan yang ia sodorkan ditolak, "kau tidak biasanya menolak pie buah. Makanlah sedikit. Kau kelihatan lesu sekali dan wajahmu sepucat mayat."

"Apa yang membuatmu murung seperti itu?" tanya Bree yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ceritakanlah, memangnya apa gunanya kami di sini kalau tidak mendengarkan keluh kesahmu?"

"Aku tak apa-apa, teman-teman," jawabnya memaksakan senyum. "Sungguh," ia menambahkan setelah melihat ekspresi tidak yakin dari kedua temannya.

Karena tidak mau dirinya di interogasi macam-macam oleh kedua sahabatnya, Rose memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke asrama Gryffindor.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Bree lebih khawatir. "Kau bahkan belum minum sedikitpun."

"Aku mau istirahat saja. Tidur mungkin akan membuatku merasa lebih ba—"

Rose tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena yang terjadi setelah itu tidak bisa dipahaminya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan semuanya tiba-tiba gelap. Entah sudah berapa lama hal ini berlangsung, yang jelas, ketika kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit kembali pada dirinya—meskipun matanya masih terasa berat untuk dibuka, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Mulanya sesuatu itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian sesuatu itu terasa hangat hanya di tangan dan keningnya.

Kehangatan yang nyaman, yang tidak ingin dilepasnya. Tapi kehangatan itu tidak berlangsung lama, menghilang begitu saja. Dan tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara-suara yang dia kenal di sekelilingnya. Suara-suara itu terdengar pelan, seperti berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

"...Miss Weasley baik-baik saja..."

"...Kami ingin melihat keadaannya..."

"...Kalau begitu jangan bergerombol..."

"...Tapi kami berempat saudaranya..."

"...Baik, tapi satu-satu dan jangan lama-lama..."

"...Ayolah, Madam Promfrey, kami hanya berempat..."

"...Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Jangan ribut..."

"...Terima kasih..."

"...Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya pingsan karena belum makan seharian..."

"...Apa kalian pikir kita harus memberitahu bibi Hermione dan paman Ron?"

"...Tidak perlu membuat mereka khawatir. Sebentar lagi dia mungkin akan sadar..."

"...Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Oh, Rose, kumohon bangunlah..."

"...Jangan menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat, Lils..."

"...Ini tidak akan membuatnya pingsan selamanya..."

Suara-suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Kelopak matanya mulai terasa ringan. Dan semuanya menjadi terang. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah-wajah di atasnya yang sedang berputar mengelilinginya.

"Rose? Rose? Kau sudah sadar, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lily cemas. "Aku akan memberitahu Madam Pomfrey."

"Syukurlah kau tak apa," kata Hugo yang kemudian memeluk Rose erat di tempat tidurnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, matron rumah sakit, Madam Pomfrey, muncul. Dan mengusir keempat anak yang masih berdiri di sana. Sambil berguman tidak jelas tentang sesuatu yang terdengar seperti dia—butuh—istirahat—lebih—banyak.

Seusai berkutat dengan memeriksa keadaan Rose lebih teliti dan meminumkan cairan nutrisi kepada Rose, Madam Pomfrey menutup pintu rumah sakit dan pergi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka lagi dengan bunyi ciiittt pelan. Dan Albus Potter sudah tiba di sebelah tempat tidur Rose.

"Kau akan membuat Madam Pomfrey marah," kata Rose, setengah khawatir setengah kagum.

"Seperti aku peduli saja. Kau benar kan sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tadinya pusing, tapi kurasa aku sudah benar-benar pulih sekarang," Rose bangun, dan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

"Al, siapa yang pertama kali ada di sini saat aku pingsan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin Scorp."

"Apa? Dia tahu aku pingsan? Jangan bercanda, Al. Bagaimana—"

Albus menunggu, menimbang-nimbang, menarik napas, kemudian berkata, "err begini, kau tahu kan aku berjarak beberapa anak darimu saat kita makan malam tadi? Aku meihatmu berdiri dan pingsan. Aku cepat-cepat menghampirimu untuk menangkapmu, tapi aku kalah cepat."

Rose mengernyit, tapi Albus tetap melanjutkan.

"Yah—begitulah, Scorp baru saja memasuki Aula Besar ketika ia melihatmu hampir pingsan dan kemudian menangkapmu tepat sebelum kau jatuh ke lantai. Aku melihatnya, dia tampak luar biasa khawatir. Dia menbawamu kesini, kurasa. Aku tidak mengikutinya, karena aku harus ke menara Gryffindor untuk memberitahu James, Lily dan Hugo. Dan saat kami tiba di sini, rupanya tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali kau dan Madam Pomfrey."

"Tapi, aku yakin sekali, kalau ada seseorang di sini sebelum kalian dan aku yakin dia bukan Madam Pomfrey."

"Kalau begitu itu pasti Scorpius," kata Albus yakin. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Rose menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Kehangatan itu masih tersisa di tangannya. "Kurasa, dia mengganggam tanganku, Al," katanya ragu-ragu.

Albus mengangkat alisnya, kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa," sergah Rose cepat-cepat. "Terutama James, atau bahkan kedua orangtuaku."

"Apa ada imbalannya?" goda Albus terkikik.

"Al!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun."

"Entah kenapa, aku selalu nyaman kalau berbagi cerita denganmu. Kau sepertinya mengerti aku."

"Memang. Aku kan sepupumu yang paling baik dan tampan," kata Albus besar kepala.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Al," kata Rose sambil memutar bola matanya.

Albus tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "aku yakin kau bisa memutuskan apa yang terbaik, Rose. Tapi satu hal yang akan kukatakan padamu, Scorp tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaannya, dia benar-benar menyayangimu. Dan kau tidak bisa lebih percaya orang lain daripada aku, kalau hal itu menyangkut Scorpius. Kalau kata orang, ikuti kata hatimu."

Rose terdiam memikirkan pernyataan Albus. Benarkah itu? Benarkah Scorpius serius terhadapnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan dia sendiri? Rose tahu kalau dia punya perasaan lain pada Scorpius, tapi dia harus mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. Ayahnya lebih penting baginya daripada Scorpius. Tapi apa dia seyakin itu?

"Terima kasih, Al. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," kata Rose kemudian memeluk Albus dengan lembut.

"Lain kali, kau tidak akan mendapat kesempatan berharga seperti ini lagi."

Rose melepas pelukannya, "kesempatan berharga apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja kesempatan untuk memelukku."

"Hey, Mr Potter, yang merasa beruntung itu seharusnya kau, tidak sembarangan laki-laki yang bisa kupeluk," kata Rose tidak terima. "Lagipula, memangnya siapa yang mau memelukmu selain aku?"

"Banyak. Asal tahu saja, gadis-gadis akan menyerangmu kalau mereka tahu kau memelukku, meskipun mereka sebenarnya tahu kalau kau sepupuku."

"Oh—sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, Al," kata Rose sebal.

Albus bangkit dan melangkah menjauh. Tapi sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, ia berkata, "jangan pernah meremehkan aku, Rose. Begini-begini, aku ini pria paling tampan nomor dua di Hogwarts. Selamat malam."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, ia menutup pintu rumah sakit. Rose tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu siapa yang menjadi pria tampan nomor satu di Hogwarts, karena dia sudah tahu siapa orangnya, Scorpius Malfoy.

-o0o-

Semalaman di rumah sakit, membuat Rose tidak mengerjakan tugas-tugas Herbologinya. Untunglah, Profesor Longbottom memberikan keringanan untuknya, dan membiarkan Rose mengumpulkan tugasnya dua hari mendatang. Selesai pelajaran Herbologi, ia menuju Aula Besar bersama Anabelle dan Bree.

Rose sudah sembuh total dan wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi. Ia memandang ke arah meja Slytherin dan tidak menemuka Scorpius di sana.

"Sedang mencari si Pangeran Slytherin rupanya, eh?" goda Bree, membuat Rose mendadak menjatuhkan garpunya.

"Tentu saja tidak," bantah Rose.

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Anabelle. "Kau tahu, Rose, Scorpius gagah sekali saat menggendongmu waktu kau pingsan. Tebakanku, semua murid perempuan di sekolah kita iri sekali padamu waktu itu."

"Ya, kau benar-benar beruntung."

Rose tidak begitu mendengarkan perkataan Anabelle dan segera berpaling ke Albus, yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya. "Kemana si Malfoy?" tanyanya berbisik dan berusaha tidak membuat curiga Hugo dan Lily yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Sedang latihan Quidditch. Lusa kan pertandingan Slytherin melawan Hufflepuff."

Rose tidak mau buang-buang waktu. Setelah kenyang dengan santapan makan siang yang super lezat, ia menuju lapangan Quidditch. Dan di sana, sedang terbang dengan sapu Firebolt 157-nya, Scorpius Malfoy terbang di angkasa. Sebagai seeker, tentu saja sudah tugasnya untuk menangkap Snitch. Rose duduk di salah satu Tribun dan menonton latihan mereka. Scorpius tampaknya tahu Rose ada di sana, karena saat Scorpius terbang melewatinya, ia menoleh dan tersenyum singkat.

Snitch emas itu berhasil ditangkapnya dengan gerakan melesat yang indah. Dengan ditangkapnya Snitch, kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin menghentikan latihan. Dan Rose segera menuju lapangan, menghampiri Scorpius yang sudah mendarat di tanah.

"Setelah kau berganti pakaian, temui aku di kelas Transfigurasi. Aku ingin bicara denganmu," katanya cepat yang membuat Scorpius terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan Rose menunggu di kelas Transfigurasi yang sedang kosong. Dan Scorpius datang tak lama setelah Rose memikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya ia menyampaikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Scopius tanpa membuang-buang waktu.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," Rose menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Ini adalah percakapan terakhir kita."

"Kau biacara apa sih?"

"Aku akan menjauhimu mulai sekarang. Dan kuharap kau melakukan hal yang sama. Anggap saja kita saling tahu tanpa saling mengenal."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang kita alami selama ini?" tanya Scorpius, "aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakanmu."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Dad melarangku—"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Karena aku peduli," kata Rose mulai emosi. "Aku tidak pernah menentang Mum atau Dad."

"Apa arti hidup ini tanpa sedikit resiko?"

"Aku tidak sepertimu, Malfoy. Aku tidak suka resiko."

"Ya, aku tahu kau gadis baik-baik yang akan menuruti apa saja yang diperintahkan orangtuamu, karena itu aku—"

"Tapi kita tidak boleh seperti ini."

"Seperti apa? Hubungan kita bahkan tidak berstatus."

Mata biru Rose berkaca-kaca, "justru karena itu aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Malfoy, kau salah paham. Aku tidak punya perasaan padamu seperti yang kau kira."

Rose tidak berani menatap mata dingin Scorpius saat mengatakan semuanya. Ia takut ketetapan hatinya akan luntur kalau memandang mata pria di depannya itu.

"Lihat aku!" kata Scorpius putus asa, ada sedikit getaran dalam nadanya berbicara. "Tatap mataku dan suruh aku menjauhimu!"

Rose tidak sanggup. Ia bersusah payah menahan genangan air matanya agar tidak jatuh apalagi di depan Scorpius. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa Rose ingin sekali berkata 'jangan jauhi aku. Aku ingin kau tetap di sisiku. Sangat ingin'? Kenapa sesulit ini hanya untuk menatap matanya? Tapi Rose tidak bisa membiarkan hati menguasainya. Ia memantapkan niat dan menatap mata Scorpius dengan tegas.

"Maafkan aku, jauhi aku, Scorp!"

Scorpius sesaat hanya diam, tapi kemudian berkata, "baiklah, kalau itu sudah keputusanmu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menganggap kita tidak pernah bicara. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan peduli lagi pada apa yang terjadi padamu. Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan berhenti memanggil namamu."

-o0o-

Hari-hari berlalu menyedihkan setelah kejadian itu. Rose berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tersenyum pada setiap kesempatan. Dan berusaha lebih keras lagi dalam hal belajar. Tapi Albus tahu, Rose hanya memakai topeng saat berhadapan dengan orang lain. Lily pernah memberitahunya, bahwa Bree dan Anabelle sering merasa melihat Rose menangis tanpa suara di tempat tidurnya. Rose juga banyak mengalihkan pembicaraan, saat mereka ingin menanyakan dengannya apa yang terjadi padanya, dengan membaca buku-buku tebal dan menulis entah apa yang sepertinya bukan tugas.

Keadaan tidak lebih baik untuk Scorpius. Dan Albus juga tahu, sahabatnya menjadi dingin lagi, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Seolah tidak ada hati dalam diri Scorpius. Dan dia jadi pendiam saat bersama Albus maupun teman-teman lainnya.

Dan Albus akhirnya menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi, ketika dirinya dan Scorpius berjalan di sebuah koridor, dan bertemu Rose yang sedang keberatan membawa buku-buku kesayangannya. Scorpius sama sekali tidak memandangnya saat mereka berpapasan. Begitu juga Rose, yang Albus tahu, pura-pura membenarkan posisi buku-bukunya sampai Scorpius menghilang dari pandangan.

Keadaan bertambah aneh saat Albus baru mengetahui, bahwa Scorpius menjalin hubungan dengan Mandy Clark, Prefek Ravenclaw. Rose tahu gadis itu karena dia juga Prefek. Dan meskipun mereka berdua sering bertemu, mereka jarang sekali melakukan pembicaraan penting. Tapi Scorpius tidak juga bersikap normal. Ia tetap dingin dan pendiam. Tatapan matanya seolah menggambarkan kemarahan dan kesedihan. Mimik mukanya masih tidak punya ekspresi.

Berita tentang Scorpius dan Mandy menyebar seperti wabah. Anabelle dan Bree yang sangat kesal dengan tingkah sombong Mandy dan gengnya, berbalik menyerang Rose yang tidak tahu apa-apa pada suatu malam Halloween.

"Kau terkadang bodoh walaupun kau sangat pintar," sambar Bree sambil sesekali menyantap puding labunya.

"Bree!" kata Anabelle memperingatkan.

"Aku benar, kan? Pikir saja, mana ada gadis yang mau melepas Malfoy yang super tampan itu begitu saja? Bukankah dia paling dekat denganmu, Rose? Dan dari yang kulihat selama ini, Malfoy tidak pernah memalingkan matanya dari kau. Dia tidak sedikit pun melirik gadis lain selain dirimu."

Rose tidak membalas maupun berkomentar. Ia sangat tidak berminat pada tema pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Lihat si Clark itu, dia sedang puas-puasnya menyombong," umpat Bree kesal memandang ke arah meja Ravenclaw. Dan samar-samar Rose mendengarnya karena meja Ravenclaw ada di sebelah meja Gryffindor.

"...Dan kutanyakan padanya 'apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'"

"Lalu apa jawabnya?"

Mandy mendongakkan wajahnya dengan bangga, "dia tidak menjawab, hanya berkata 'maukah kau jadi kekasihku?' Seumur hidup kukira aku hanya bisa memimpikannya. Dan tentu saja, aku langsung menjawab 'ya'."

"Apakah kalian sudah berciuman, Mandy?"

Pembicaraan mereka tersamarkan bahkan terhenti, oleh penutupan pesta dengan ceramah dari Profesor McGonagall, selaku kepala sekolah. Rose sangat bersyukur sekali karena ia tidak harus mendengarkan lanjutan cerita mengerikan itu. Karena terasa ada yang menusuk jantungnya ketika ia mendengarnya. Ketiga sahabat itu kemudian meninggalkan Aula Besar bersama-sama.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor dan Bree tak henti-hentinya mengumpat, membuat Rose semakin kesal, "dia itu Prefek bodoh. Dan dia tidak terlalu cantik. Apa yang dilihat Malfoy darinya? Jelas-jelas Rose lebih segalanya dari si Clark itu."

"Hentikan, Bree!" kata Rose sedikit marah. "Jangan menghubung-hubungkan lagi Malfoy maupun Mandy dengan aku."

Bree hanya terdiam salah tingkah. Sementara Anabelle memberi pandangan yang seolah berkata 'rasakan kau'.

Mereka bertiga akan berbelok, ketika Bree mendengar seseorang. Bree kemudian menghalangi kedua temannya yang ingin melanjutkan langkah, dan menarik mereka untuk bersembunyi di balik pilar.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Anabelle penasaran. "Apa yang kau lih—oh."

Mereka bertiga saling pandang ketika mengetahui siapa yang ada di sana. Tak jauh beberapa meter dari posisi mereka berdiri, sosok jangkung Scorpius Malfoy memunggungi mereka, seseorang yang lebih pendek berada di depannya, bersandar pada tembok batu, tapi mereka tidak bisa melihat siapa dia karena terhalang tubuh Scorpius.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanya suara Scorpius.

Bree mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mengintip, diikuti Anabelle. Tapi Rose hanya diam bersembunyi di balik pilar.

"Yah, kita tidak bisa di bilang jadian kalau belum berciuman," kata suara serak yang dibuat-buat, yang membuat mereka bertiga tahu sosok itu Mandy Clark.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Scorpius tegas. Ada kelegaan dalam diri Rose ketika mendengarnya. Kelegaan yang sudah lama ingin dirasakannya.

"Kau tidak mau?" Mandy tertawa mengejek. "Jangan-jangan benar kata teman-temanku, kalau aku ini hanya pelampiasan?"

Keduanya terdiam. Dan Rose, sekarang mengikuti jejak kedua temannya untuk mengintip dari balik pilar.

"Baiklah," kata Scorpius.

Dan Rose melihatnya. Pemandangan paling menyakitkan yang pernah dilihatnya. Scorpius mulai bergerak dan mendekat. Rose tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu, karena Scorpius membelakanginya. Scorpius membungkuk cukup rendah, dan Rose tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sebetulnya, ia tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Napasnya tercekat. Seakan sesuatu sedang menyayat-nyayat hatinya. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berlari. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu.

Sesaat ia bisa mendengar kedua temannya memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras. Tapi Rose tidak berhenti, ia terus berlari. Air matanya jatuh meskipun ia berusaha keras menahannya. Ia ingin menghapus memori ini dari ingatannya. Apakah mantra untuk memodifikasi ingatan bisa dilakukan pada diri sendiri? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia memodifikasi ingatannya?

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang mengikutinya. Atau mungkin seseorang itu mengejarnya? Bisa jadi Bree atau Anabelle. Tapi Rose tidak bertemu mereka, tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun dalam keadaannya yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Tidak setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan teman-temannya berhasil mengejarnya.

Tapi mempercepat larinya sama sekali tak membantu. Karena seseorang tersebut berhasil menyambar lengannya dan membuatnya terpaksa berhenti.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau bicara dengan ka—"

Rose tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena seseorang kini memeluknya dari belakang. Seseorang yang cukup tinggi, mendekap tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya dilingkarkan di bahu Rose, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di perut Rose. Dan Rose sangat yakin, kalau dia bukan Bree maupun Anabelle. Wangi tubuhnya tercium sangat manis di hidung Rose.

Seseorang itu berbisik pelan di telinga kirinya, "kenapa kau lari?"

"Malfoy?"

"Kenapa kau ini?" Scorpius mengulangi bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan aku, dasar bodoh!" Rose meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri, akan tetapi usahanya sia-sia belaka. Scorpius jelas jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ap—tidak."

"Buktikan!"

"Apa mask—" lagi-lagi, sebelum Rose menjawabnya, Scorpius melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan badan Rose, sekarang mereka berahadapan. Dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Rose tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, yang dia tahu sekarang adalah, bahwa bibirnya sudah menempel dengan bibir Scorpius.

Mereka berciuman. Scorpius menciumnya. Ciuman pertama Rose. Scorpius sangat bergairah dan mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Mendorong Rose sampai bersandar ke tembok. Rose tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Darahnya berdesir hebat. Ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ia tidak ingin menghentikannya.

Scorpius makin menggila dengan membuka mulutnya dan menggigit bibir bawah Rose. Jantung Rose berdetak dengan tak beraturan. Sesekali terdengar Rose yang mengerang dan ia kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di leher Scorpius, mencoba lebih menikmati ciuman ini. Bahkan rambut pirang Scorpius pun tercium sangat harum. Entah berapa lama hal ini berlangsung, tak berapa lama kemudian Scorpius menghentikan ciuman itu.

Mereka berdua membuka mata. Dan pikiran Rose seakan kembali begitu saja padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rose menyadari bibirnya yang basah, dan kemudian membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kau! Kau berengsek, Malfoy! Beraninya kau menciumku dengan mulut kotormu itu? Beraninya kau menempelkan bibirmu setelah kau mencium gadis lain! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriaknya.

Scorpius tersenyum senang, dan ini sangat membingunkan untuk Rose.

"Aku tidak menciumnya. Kurasa, lebih tepat kukatakan, aku belum menciumnya. Kau yang membuatku gagal menciumnya."

"Oh—maaf sudah menginterupsi kalian berdua, kalau begitu."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih karena hal itu," kata Scorpius yang kini tersenyum puas. "Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau kau cemburu."

"Sudah kukatakan tidak!"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan dua hal! Pertama kenapa kau lari sambil menangis saat kau melihatku sedang akan mencium Mandy?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Kedua, kaupikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau menikmati ciuman pertama kita tadi?"

"Aku tidak menikmati!"

"Benarkah? Dari caramu menciumku, sudah jelas sekali kalau juga menginginkannya," Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rose yang mulai semerah tomat. "Jelas kalau kau menyukainya."

Rose tidak bisa mengelaknya. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus membohongi perasaannya. Scorpius terus saja memotong jarak antara kedua wajah mereka. Dan lagi-lagi, Scorpius berbisik di telinga Rose, "i love you."

Rose tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Senang. Terkejut. Bingung. Ia menunduk, ketika Scorpius menarik kembali wajahnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" beberapa butir air mata jatuh melewati pipinya yang lembut. "Aku memang cemburu kau dekat dengan Mandy. Aku memang punya perasaan lain untukmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak sanggup melanggar janjiku kepada Dad."

Isakan Rose semakin keras, dan Scorpius membelai lembut rambutnya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan bicara pada Mr Weasley."

Scorpius kemudian mencium kening gadis itu penuh sayang. Kemudian menariknya dalam pelukannya. Dan Scorpius sempat mendengar Rose mengatakan "i love you, too, Scorpius."

"Apa perlu kejadian seperti ini dulu, hanya agar kau mengakui perasaanmu dan agar kau memanggil nama depanku?"

Rose terkikik pelan, diiringi dengan isakan yang masih tersisa. "Jadi," Rose melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, "apa yang akan kaukatakan pada Dad?"

"Aku punya rencana," Scorpius tersenyum licik. Dan di benaknya, ada ide gila yang mungkin akan mampu mengubah sejarah panjang antara keluarga Malfoy dan keluarga Weasley.

~ THE END ~

* * *

A/N : Oke, pertama, karakter Anabelle Thomas, Bree Forest dan Mandy Clark, adalah murni karangan D'rain. Kedua, maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan, tapi D'rain sudah melakukan sebisanya untuk mempercantik endingnya. Yang ketiga, tolong direview ya :D


End file.
